


I Could Never Be Board of You

by totooandtwo



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Atypical - Freeform, F/F, casey&izzie, cizzie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooandtwo/pseuds/totooandtwo
Summary: Casey has been sent to Clayton Boarding School for Girls. She's obviously not thrilled about this, but will a certain dark haired track star change her mind?My state is currently being hit by a hurricane. I'll try to update when I can, but power has been going in and out here. Leave me comment/suggestions! Honestly don't know what direction I'm going with this yet.





	I Could Never Be Board of You

Trees whizz by as Casey stares out the window, her view morphing into blurs of greens and blues. She absentmindedly fiddled with a stray strand of fabric on her ripped jeans, memorizing the feel, as she wouldn’t be able to wear these for a while. The idea of trading in her jeans and faded tees for pleated skirts was not ideal, but did she have any other option?

“You know Case, I think this could be really good for you. A fresh start, new friends, you don’t have to worry about taking care of Sam all the time.”

Casey rolled her eyes from the passenger seat. “Dad, you know I’m being forced to transfer. The only good thing about this is that Elsa can’t try to fuck up my life any further.”

Doug huffed out a breath. He almost voiced his agreement, but decided against it. He had to admit that Elsa was on the bottom of his list of favorite people right now, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak ill of the mother of his children. For now he resigned to remain silent, as his daughter turned back to her view out the window.

As trees gave way to houses with white picket fences, Casey considered the choices that led her down this road. She considered the two options the judge had presented her, and although this was the better of the two, it still didn’t mean it was something to look forward to. Sure, she’d wanted to leave the scrutiny of her mother for years, but this was not the way she’d imagined leaving. She’d always pictured a scenario with a bit of a dramatic flair, maybe flipping Elsa the bird as she jumped on the back of a guy’s Harley to ride off into the sunset. Being sentenced to boarding school a couple states away from home was not a scene she’d ever pictured.

Doug slowed the car as the road curved through rolling green hills, the picturesque landscape juxtaposing the way Casey felt about her current situation. Up ahead, low brick walls dissected the hills, with a sign stretching above the road announcing their entrance to Clayton Boarding School for Girls. The letters of the sign were written in delicate cursive, curving up to the sky as she imagined these snooty girls noses would the moment they laid eyes on her. As her dad parked the car, Casey had a momentary thought of making a last ditch effort to escape. She knew she could outrun her dad, and she saw a train station a few miles ago.

Her dad’s words silenced her thoughts as he opened her door. “C’mon Casey, we can’t be late to meet the headmistress. You want to start off on the right foot.”

With a sigh, she grabbed her backpack and hopped out of the truck as her dad pulled her suitcase from the back. The gravel of the driveway crunched under her boots as they made their way to the impressive front entrance of the school. Casey craned her neck to see the elaborate architecture that decorated the building. Ornate columns guarded the entrance, designs swirled around the borders of the windows. There didn’t seem to be a single leaf out of place on the hedges that surrounded the place. Although it vaguely resembled Hogwarts, Casey couldn’t help but think this would be prison for her.

As they entered the building, she paused to look at the painting taking up almost the entire wall to the right of the entrance. It was a woman, and the plaque upon the bottom of the frame read, “Emily Clayton, First Headmistress of Clayton Boarding School 1946-1961.” The woman’s lips were pressed into a hard line, her eyes slightly narrowed as if she were looking at Casey, disapproving of her entrance. Geez, Casey thought to herself, if the rest of the girls here look half as bitchy as this lady, I’m in for a real treat.

They made their way across the checkered tile floor, footsteps echoing in the large foyer. A woman emerged from a door to the left, and Casey had just enough time to see the word Headmistress emblazoned upon a gold sign on the door as it swung upon. The woman who appeared looked every bit as prim and proper as the woman she’d seen in the painting, with a disapproving scowl to match.

“Good morning. I’m the Headmistress here, Carol Conway. You must be Mr. Gardner, which would mean…” She paused as she looked to Casey, taking in her ripped jeans and faded Newton Track and Field sweatshirt. “...you must be Casey. Pleasure to meet you two.”

“Oh, the pleasure is yours all right,” Casey mumbled under her breath.

“Oof!” Her dad elbowed her in the ribs, giving her a stern look as he turned back to the headmistress. “Thank you for approving Casey’s admission here. We really appreciate it, and I know she can do well here. She’s excited for the opportunity, isn’t that right honey?”

Casey looked at her dad, knowing that excitement was the last thing she felt. But as she looked at him, she noticed the wrinkles around his eyes that she didn’t remember seeing before, and the grey beginning to speckle his red hair. He looked tired, and she hated to know she had a part in his stress. As strained as their relationship had been at times, she still loved her dad dearly, and with that thought in mind she straightened up and mustered all the fake sweetness she could as she spoke, “Oh, I’m thrilled to be here! Thank you for the opportunity.”

The headmistress smiled. Or, Casey assumed it was a smile. Maybe her frown just lessened a bit. “Well, we seldom accept girls with a background like yours, especially under the circumstances. But we did receive a glowing recommendation from your track coach, and you should make a wonderful addition to the team here. I just hope you can keep up with our academic rigor here at Clayton. We have extremely high standards, and we expect you to keep up with your studies. There’s no time for the foolishness I’ve seen on your records from Newton.” As she spoke those last few words, her frown deepened again. That really can’t be healthy for her long term, Casey thought.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of footsteps descending down the nearby staircase. Casey looked up in time to see a girl appear, her hand sliding lightly down the rail of the stairs as she walked. She was dressed in a crisp white shirt, tucked into a plaid skirt. Her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. But none of these things were what Casey noticed first. No, it was her legs. Her calves were incredibly toned, and modest though the skirt may be, it did nothing to hide the curve of her thighs. She has to be a runner, Casey decided.

“Ah! Izzie, you’re right on time. Casey, this is Izzie. She’s a standout student here at Clayton, captain of the track team, and she’ll be your roommate. Izzie, could you show Casey up to her room and help get her settled?”

“Of course Headmistress. This way, Casey.” Izzie turned to lead her up the stairs.

Casey turned to her dad. As badass as she liked to think she was, she could feel tears threaten to form in the corners of her eyes. She willed them not to spill. “Well, I guess I’ll see you for break, dad.”

Doug’s voice cracked as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. “You be good Case, you hear? Make me proud. Your mom and I love you.” He let go and handed her suitcase over. With one last look over her shoulder, she followed Izzie up the stairs.


End file.
